


Locked In

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 -Kurt and Sebastian are at NYU pulling an all-nighter to finish a science assignment. Sebastian gets them stuck in a storage room and smut occurs.





	Locked In

Title: Locked In  
by cornflakesareglutenfree  
  
Summary:

Kurt and Sebastian are at NYU pulling an all-nighter to finish a science assignment. Sebastian gets them stuck in a storage room and smut occurs.

  
  
Published at: 2012-06-27  
Revised at: 2012-06-27 08:20:10 -0400  
  


"Why did you have to follow me? If you could've just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened. And what were you thinking? The door was OBVIOUSLY blocked open on purpose, you moron. Now we're stuck in here. And it's all your fault." Kurt was so furious.

He'd left his phone sitting on his desk with the notebook containing the project notes he and Sebastian had been working on when they'd started arguing. Psh... They were always arguing about something.

It was Sebastian's fault they even had to do the project together in the first place, let alone having to be here at the science lab so late at night. Kurt had tried getting a hold of him several times in the past two weeks to arrange a time to get the buddy sections of the project done, but Sebastian was always too busy partying, or whatever he did to fill his days, to make silly schoolwork a priority.

Kurt growled under his breath as he searched the shelves for something to jimmy the lock with. Unfortunately, he was coming up empty as this was an ingredient closet and not a janitors closet. There was plenty of "extracts" and "solvents" but no screw drivers. Also no telephones to contact the outside world, and pounding on the door would do them no good. They had spoken to the night security guy when he'd walked through half an hour ago and he'd said it was his last rounds of this floor until six a.m., a full five hours later.

"I could kill you. Why aren't you saying anything? You can't at least do anything useful? Are you sure you don't have your cell phone? Uggghhhhh..."Kurt had whirled around to face Sebastian where he was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the trunk of emergency supplies, which, typical enough did NOT have a tool kit inside. Just some granola bars, water bottles, and a couple wool blankets.

"What do you expect me to do? You need to calm down, princess. Eat a granola bar and take a deep breath or something. Getting your panties in twist isn't gonna do any good, especially since we both know you're too uptight to let me unwind."

Kurt spoke through gritted teeth, further enraged by Sebastian's obvious disregard for their situation. "Always gotta brush it off, don't you, Smythe? Can't take anything seriously? Well this is serious to me! My education and my future are important to me! I got out of Lima once, and I'm not going back, not because you're a lazy, entitled, slut with the self worth of a back alley whore."

When Sebastian stood up and took a step toward him, Kurt thought he'd surely gone too far, but he was a Hummel, and Hummel's didn't back down. He straightened his spine and tipped his nose up at Sebastian, meeting him scowl for scowl.

"I am entitled? Me? Well guess what princess, the world doesn't revolve around you, and I was doing my share of the work out there if you recall. As for my sex life, that's none of your business, even if I decide to sleep with the entire student population of NYU. I think it's about time you came off your high horse, HUMMEL. After all, you're no virgin yourself, if Blaine was telling me the truth about the kinks of a certain fashionista we both know." Kurt's gasp made it obvious his remarks had hit home. Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Oh, I bet he didn't tell you that, did he? Yeah. He told me all about how Sweet Innocent Kurt Hummel enjoys being pushed around and dominated from time to time."

Kurt didn't know when Sebastian had gotten so close, but he was stewing with anger and humiliation. Those were things that Blaine had no right to talk about, let alone to someone who had only ever shown disrespect and hatred to Kurt and the two of them as a couple. "How dare you?" He spat out. "That has nothing to do with you, and it's not the same thing at all. Blaine and I were in love. I wasn't out fucking everything that moved. Just because you can't keep it in your pants doesn't mean that I have to be celibate to be better than you. And I am. I'm a better person, a better student, and I'm sure I'm better in bed than you. So you can take your self righteous bullshit and shove it."

"Is that what you really want me to do? Cause I don't think it is. I think you talk a good game, but really," Sebastian took another step forward and Kurt's back hit the wall behind him, but Sebastian didn't stop there. He raised his hands up and slammed them against the wall on either side of Kurt's head, hard. He drew his lips back in a feral grin and bent his knees to align his body with Kurt's and put his mouth right by his ear to grit out his next words, "I think you want me to prove you wrong. I think you want me to fuck you up against this wall while you beg me to let you come."

He could see that Kurt's eyes had dilated and his head had slammed back as he writhed unconsciously between Sebastian and the white enameled cinder block wall.

Kurt wasn't convinced, though. "Never gonna happen, Smythe." he panted, his tone still furious. "I'd sooner go back to Blaine, and that's Never. Gonna. Happen."

Sebastian grinned into Kurt's neck then moved to bite down on a spot just behind his ear that was just as Blaine had described it. The kid really was quite verbose when he was drunk, a fact that Sebastian had used to his advantage when he'd been home in Ohio for Thanksgiving break. He had determined even then that Kurt Hummel would be his, and if it required getting him angry and turned on enough to let go, then so be it.

Kurt couldn't stop the sharp wail that left him at the stimulation on his neck added to the full body contact of Sebastian surrounding him, pushing him into the cold stone. "What... What are you... Aaahh... What are you doing, Sebastian? I told you. I'm not having sex with you."

"Who said I was asking?" Sebastian stepped back and quickly grabbed at Kurt's shoulders to keep him from dropping to the floor. He quickly spun him around and pulled him back so Sebastian could more easily access his belt. All the better to undress him. He had the belt open and had yanked it so it came all the way out of the belt loops before Kurt even knew what was going on. He was so far out of it that his protests were minimal at best.

"Stop, Sebastian. I said no." Kurt fumbled to grip the hands currently engaged at the fly of his form fitting black slacks.

"Who'd you wear these for, then? If not me? Huh?" Kurt just moaned as Sebastian let go of the zipper to clamp a hand down hard on Kurt's obvious erection. "Do you dress up all slutty for just anyone? Huh? Do you wear things like this for your math study group? For that kid you tutor in french?"

Kurt couldn't hold in a whimper as Sebastian's hand stroked up and down over his pants, the pressure of his fly against his dick almost painful. "Please, Sebastian. Oh, God. Please." He twisted his neck so his face was pressed to the underside of Sebastian's jaw.

"Please what? What is it that you want, Kurt? You want my hands on your skin? Do you want me to fuck you right here? Spank you? Or should I make you get on your knees for me first?"

When Kurt moaned against his neck he reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants. He grasped the sides of his pants and underwear at once and yanked them down to mid-thigh. When Kurt's dick flopped up against his stomach he cried out, and Sebastian moved so he was flush against Kurt's back again, with his own dick, still restrained in his jeans, resting against the top curve of the generous ass in front of him. Kurt shivered when Sebastian's hands gripped his hips, long fingers just inches from where he needed them desperately. He opened his mouth to ask, beg, for what he couldn't name anymore, he was so lost.

"Did you have something to say, Kurt? Were you going to ask for something? Cause I'm pretty content to stay here just like this for a while yet, so if there was something you were wanting, or needing me to do, I'm gonna need you to say it. You have to ask. Where do you want my hands, Kurt? Do you want them here?" He squeezed hard. There would be bruises, he was sure, but from what he'd learned in his recon, that was a bonus from Kurt's perspective. "Or do you want them somewhere else?"

Kurt tried again, but his head was fuzzy and he hadn't been intimate with anyone since Blaine and it had been months since their breakup, and Kurt had never been very good at playing solo. And maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe Kurt had been dressing for him, but he certainly hadn't realized it. And now he couldn't put his thoughts into enough order to give a decent reply.

Sebastian must have realized something was off, because he suddenly reached up with one hand to grip Kurt's jaw and pull his face away to meet his eyes. The blue was watery and glazed and Kurt was panting, his eyes nearly crossed and dilated. Sebastian groaned and flipped Kurt around so his back was pressed against the wall again, using his hands to grasp Kurt's hips and hoist him up the wall so he was just a bit taller than Sebastian.

Kurt's head rolled forward loosely on his neck and Sebastian used that momentum to claim his mouth in a rough kiss, pressing in hard enough that their faces fell apart a little, instinct giving Kurt the strength to loop his arms up around Sebastian's neck and direct their mouths into a better fit.

Sebastian groaned deeply at the sudden participation from the previously prone body against him. Kurt was trying to wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist, but his pants were too tight where he had pulled them down around his thighs.

Sebastian backed up just enough to let Kurt slide down the wall, ignoring the sound of protest from the other boy. He pushed his shoulders back against the wall until he was sure Kurt would be able to hold himself up without assistance. Sebastian then went down on his knees to get to work on Kurt's knee high "sex boots", as Sebastian had come to refer to them in his mind. Once they were off, he yanked down on the skintight black slacks, wondering to himself how Kurt could possibly have proper circulation with them on. No matter. They were off, and his boxers and socks with them.

He glanced up Kurt's body and saw his eyes had closed. His button up shirt was rucked up his belly and there was a smear of pre-cum there where his dick was resting, untouched. Sebastian ran his hands up those strong muscular thighs and up Kurt's sides, pushing the shirt further up, then pulling back down and holding Kurt still as his body was racked with a sharp convulsion that might've been a shiver.

He brought one hand up to grip the base of Kurt's cock, and the other pressed to his stomach just above his belly button. He pumped once, twice, before using his thumb to gather the liquid from the head and bringing it to his mouth. He looked up again and caught Kurt watching him through slitted eyes, and held the contact while he sucked his cum soaked thumb into his mouth, moaning for effect.

Kurt lost it. He dropped to his knees, hard, but his only reaction was another wrecked groan. He reached up to pull Sebastian in for a kiss born of desperation.

Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth and bit down on his lower lip, prompting another sharp whimper from the him. Then as he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, he quickly started pulling buttons loose and had Kurt completely naked in what seemed like moments. He moved his mouth down to the newly exposed porcelain collarbones as he started divesting himself of his own long sleeved t-shirt and making quick work of his low top sneakers and jeans, doing the same with his own boxer briefs and socks.

When they were both naked, he finally pulled all the way away from Kurt to retrieve his jacket and the small bottle of lube and condoms he'd stashed in the inside pocket. So yeah, maybe Kurt had been right and it was his fault they were stuck in here, but he certainly wasn't a moron.

He knew he'd never get Kurt naked in a dorm room with roommates to juggle and sensibilities to maneuver. No, he'd played his hand very carefully, and now that same hand was going to spread Kurt's ass wide so Sebastian could fuck him senseless. Playing dirty produced results.

On his way back to Kurt, Sebastian grabbed one of the blankets from the trunk. He shook it out and tossed it on the floor. Kurt looked at it, then back up at him. Sebastian motioned between Kurt and the blanket. "All fours." A simple command. Kurt could handle that. He moved as if to stand up and walk over to the blanket but was stopped by a sharp "NO."

Kurt froze in place, still on his knees by the wall where Sebastian had left him. He looked back up at Sebastian for clarification. "Crawl for me, Kurt." Those fathomless blue eyes shifted down to the dirty floor stretching between him and the blanket and realized that Sebastian must have put it that far away on purpose. He glanced back up and held Sebastian's gaze as he dropped to all fours and started crawling across the floor to the blanket at his feet.

Sebastian groaned and had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming on the spot at the sight. Kurt positioned himself in the center of the blanket and turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Sebastian, gaze full of passion and something else. A sort of madness that had taken hold of Sebastian as well. As Kurt held that look, he slowly spread his knees, angling his back so his ass was presented and his shoulders were tilted down.

Sebastian couldn't hold himself still anymore, and fell to his knees between Kurt's spread feet. He dropped the supplies on the blanket and brought his hands to the rounds of Kurt's ass, massaging the flesh roughly. He was beyond the ability for gentleness and from Kurt's deep moan, he certainly wasn't concerned.

He pulled his hands sharply out to the sides, spreading his ass cheeks and letting go so they swayed back in tightly, and the taught muscle gave the slightest jiggle. Sebastian then swung an arm out to the side and brought it down onto the vulnerable flesh. Kurt's cries echoed in the small space, but Sebastian didn't stop. He leaned back on his heels and used both hands to mark Kurt's backside, keeping a steady rhythm until he was pink from lower back to upper thighs.

By now, Kurt was sobbing into his hands, speech coming out broken and unintelligible. Sebastian finally reached for the lube and coated his fingers, leaning forward and pressing his lips to one warm cheek as he pressed a finger inside Kurt's hole slowly. He whispered soft butterfly kisses against the super sensitive, heated skin and quickly decided that Kurt was ready for another finger.

Soon, Sebastian was three fingers deep and Kurt was rocking back, riding his fingers as he blew cool bursts of air across his ass and thighs, calming the tortured flesh. He pulled back to roll on a condom and lube himself up before leaning himself forward over Kurt and bracing his weight on one hand over his shoulder. The other went back down to aim his cock as he pressed just barely against the well stretched rim. He brought his lips to the back of Kurt's neck and gritted out "I'm going to fuck you now. You've waited like such a good boy."

The slim body beneath him was suddenly racked with such intense quaking that Sebastian was a little taken aback, but when he hesitated, Kurt turned his face to the side just enough that he could see the tear tracks and swollen, well bitten lips. "Please. Don't stop. Please." And Sebastian couldn't deny him anything on a good day, let alone broken down and begging.

Sebastian slowly eased forward and in, stroking once, then again, before sitting back on his heels and bringing Kurt up with him, so his chest was still pressed to Kurt's back. He used the muscles in his legs and abs to rock their bodies together and reached his hands around, one down to circle Kurt's cock, the other up to twist his face around so Sebastian could take his mouth in a sharp kiss. It didn't take long before Sebastian was nearly there. He'd been hard since he followed Kurt into the closet, kicking the doorstop out of the way. He pulled his mouth away just enough to whisper harshly between them, "Come." At Kurt's whimpered protest, Sebastian strengthened his hand on Kurt's cock and twisted harshly at the base before pulling back up and making his voice stronger this time, "Kurt, come for me. Now."

And Kurt did. His back arched and the fire that had been building since Sebastian shoved him up against the stone wall exploded inside him and he could feel it in his toes where they were curled, bent underneath him on either side of Sebastian's, his back arched and his fingers tingled, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Every inch of his skin felt electrified and Sebastian was everywhere, all around him, surrounding him, grounding him, protecting him. His entire body went lax and he was eased forward so he lay with his face on the blanket.

Sebastian arranged Kurt's body on the blanket, wiping his hand clean of Kurt's cum on the blanket before gripping his hips and holding him up so Sebastian could continue fucking into him. Just... a few... more... strokes... and... Oh... almost...almost there... Then... But wh- how-

Kurt had reached one nearly slack arm down to stroke his still hard cock as Sebastian used him and just when Sebastian arched up, pressing in deeply and holding his hips in such a grip that Kurt was sure he'd feel it for weeks, he came again while he could feel the condom in his ass being filled.

Sebastian collapsed on the blanket beside him, falling onto his back and roughly pulling Kurt over onto his chest, using what was left of his strength to arrange him so he could attach their mouths, kissing him slowly this time, with a tenderness he hadn't dared show earlier. He worshipped Kurt with his mouth as he ran his hands down his back, avoiding his still pink ass, and back up to tangle in that gorgeous thick hair. He kissed him and kissed him until his neck ached too much from the upstretch of tilting his head in order to kiss Kurt properly.

He fell back, pulling Kurt securely to his chest as he allowed his mind to float a bit. After a little while, Kurt lifted his head to look at the mess they'd made on the floor of the ingredients store room and looked back at Sebastian. "We should probably clean this up soon. There's no clock in here, and we don't know how long we've been locked in. That guard could come at any time. I don't want to be caught sleeping in here naked, surrounded by proof of our misdeeds." Kurt's voice was hoarse, but sure.

"Oh, is that what I am? A misdeed?" Sebastian attempted to play it off like he did with everything else in his life, but he obviously didn't do a sufficient job, because Kurt saw right through him.

"I don't know, Sebastian. What are you exactly?" He tilted his head, trying to read Sebastian.

"What do you want me to be?" Still working at flippancy, still failing, at least in the face of Kurt's all knowing gaze.

"What if..." Kurt bit down on his lip, looking away for a moment, then back to meet Sebastian's green gaze with his blue. "What if I said I wanted more than a mindless fuck on the floor of a science building storage closet?"

"Well I'd say your standards have certainly lowered recently." Sebastian sat up, reaching for a roll of paper towels hanging off the wall, wiping himself up before grabbing his underwear and jeans. As he yanked on his clothes, Kurt just lay there watching him. "Well, it was your idea to get dressed, are you just going to lie there?"

Sebastian reached for his shirt, yanking it over his head and starting a search for his socks. He found one behind the emergency supply trunk and was yanking it on when he found the second stuck in the leg of his pants. He'd just worked it down and out so he could put it on when he felt Kurt's gentle hand on his face.

Kurt lifted Sebastian's chin, catching his eyes and holding them. "You don't have to hide from me, you know."

And Sebastian did know. He'd always known that if given the chance, Kurt was the kind of man who would be able to see past his demons, and maybe help him to see past them as well, in time. He didn't say that, though. He bit down on his lower lip to hold it inside, but Kurt could read the vulnerability on his face.

"What we just did? That was the single most intimate I've ever been with anyone, ever. And I trusted you to do that. Do you think you could trust me a little in return? I promise not to use my power for evil."

"I could try. If you want."

"Oh, I want. But first I want to get cleaned up and dressed and maybe eat one of those disgusting granola bars because I am suddenly starving."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to eat one of those. Don't you have an apple in your bag?"

"Well, yeah. But that's OUT THERE. And we're stuck IN HERE, if you recall." Kurt rolled his eyes as he wiped himself down with a couple of paper towels he'd wet down with some water from one of the bottles in the trunk.

He waited for Sebastian to answer him while he dressed, but still hadn't received a response by the time he was pulling on his second shoe, so he looked up with a "Well? How exactly did you expect us to get to my apple?" With a lift of his eyebrow, making his derision obvious.

Sebastian pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a set of keys he'd had hidden in the other inside pocket of his jacket.

"NO." Kurt couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. "You didn't. God, Sebastian, tell me you didn't have those this whole time. Those are the keys to the closet, aren't they?"

Before Kurt could work himself up into a full on bitch rage, though, Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of him and sent him a pleading look.

"Wait, Kurt. Just wait. You have to understand. I had to make you see me. To make you see this, see us. You didn't see it, and I needed you to... I need you. And you know how much I hate needing anything, but I just..."

Kurt's eyes had softened as Sebastian rambled on. "Okay, so maybe I won't kill you, but you owe me a massage for all the soreness I'm gonna suffer from having sex on the floor on a wool blanket."

"Oh yeah? So what I'm getting from this is that you're going to let me near you while naked again." Sebastian couldn't resist the pull of Kurt's smirking mouth, but pulled back from the kiss to query "Wait... What are we gonna do with the blanket? We can't exactly fold it up and put it back. I don't think the next occupants would appreciate that, especially if it's an actual emergency."

"Eh, we'll just toss it and buy a new one later. We're gonna have to come back tomorrow night to finish that science project anyway." Kurt swatted at Sebastian's shoulder when he saw the calculating look in his eyes. "But no funny stuff. If this happens again, I want a mattress, not a floor. Got it?"

Sebastian chuckled against Kurt's lips. "Yes, Sir. Can I spank you again?"

"Not until the bruising goes away." Kurt moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste that was purely Sebastian. After a minute, he pulled away. "Now, I wasn't joking about being hungry. I demand you release me. And food. I demand that as well."

"As you say, Sir. I have a strong doubt I'll ever be able to deny you anything now that you know all my secrets." Sebastian stood and held out a hand to help Kurt up, pausing to gather up the mess they'd made into the center of the blanket and carrying it by the corners with them as they made their way to the door.

They tried all seven keys on the ring, but none of them worked. Finally, Kurt had had enough. He smacked a palm against the door. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Are we seriously going to have to spend the night in here? I don't want to sleep on the concrete floor, Sebastian. This is not okay."

"You could sleep on me." Sebastian suggested with a raised brow. "No? Well, we could just call the Security office downstairs." And he pulled his cell phone out of the ass pocket of his jeans.

"We could... you just... Sebastian Smythe I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" And Kurt ripped the phone from Sebastian's hand, shoving him hard with his shoulder to show his displeasure.

Sebastian could only smile fondly at Kurt as he made the call to rescue them and hoped that Kurt would be able to rescue him just as easily. It seemed from this vantage that Kurt could do anything.


End file.
